Kindergarten~
by Creed
Summary: The Yami character's as kindergarten kids. Fluffy fluff fluff.


YnM (Alternate Univiverse fic)  
~Kindergarten~  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kyaaa~aaaa!!", Wakaba hurried down the hallway, books tucked tightly under her arms. She burst into the kindergarten classroom and paused for breath, "Good *gasp* morning children!"  
  
Tatsumi peered up at her dissaprovingly from beneath wire-rimmed spectacles, "Wakaba-sensei."  
  
"Ha-hai?"  
  
"Your late-", the boy looked down at his watch, "By ten minutes."  
  
"Gomen gomen!", The young woman bounded to dump her things on her desk before turning around cheerfully, "Good morning children!"  
  
"Good morning Wakaba-sensei!", a chorus of high pitched voices answered.  
  
"Well class! Today we're going to practice our spelling and-"  
  
"Wakaba-sensei!!", Watari pulled at her skirt, brown eyes wide in panic, "Tsuzuki's deathly sick!"  
  
"WHAT!?!", she bounded towards the back of the room where the purple eyed boy was clutching the front of Hisoka's jacket while sobbing pitifully, "What's wrong?!"  
  
"A-a-a-a-a-a girl from another class kissed me!!!"  
  
Wakaba facefaulted, "Wha-what?"  
  
Watari reached out and took his friends wrist as if feeling for a pulse, "I say you have 10 minutes before the Cootie germs eat up your liver.", Tsuzuki's eyes went saucer-like before reburying his face in Hisoka's shirt. The green eyed boy took this all with a sigh, muttering 'baka' silently under his breath.  
  
"I don't wanna die! My sister promised me cookies when I got home!!!", his turned puppy like-eyes up at Wakaba, "You can cure me... can't you Wakaba-sensei?"  
  
"Ofcourse I can!", she pondered on what sort of answer would satisfy the young boy.  
  
Suddenly Muraki stepped forward and knelt beside Tsuzuki, eyes serious, "I know the cure."  
  
Hisoka glowered at the other boy. Muraki was a bully and always followed him and Tsuzuki around even when they told him to go away, "You don't know anything Muraki!"  
  
The silver haired boy smirked, "What makes you say that Hisoka?"  
  
The boy hugged his best friend tighter, "You're a crazy person! Crazy persons don't know anything!"  
  
"But my daddy's a doctor."  
  
Tsuzuki sat up at that and peered down at Muraki, causing the silver haired boy to flash a smile, "What's the cure?"  
  
Muraki held up a finger, "Since a girl kissed you, you have to have a reverse effect right?"  
  
Tsuzuki was impressed by the big words, "Really?"  
  
"Uh-huh. So you have to have a boy kiss you where she did."  
  
The whole class erupted into chaos. Tatsumi who had been watching what he thought what was a stupid childish display suddenly rushed forward and placed himself between Tsuzuki and Muraki, crossing his arms. Hisoka's glare, if possible, turned deadlier. Terazuma scoffed and turned his attention back to his drawing.  
  
Watari slammed a fist to his open palm, "I should have figured that out! Makes sense!"  
  
Wakaba shook her head, brown curls flying about her face, "You kids figure this out while I get the art materials!", she bounded out the door.  
  
"Maa, Tsuzuki. Now where did that girl kiss you?"  
  
"Right here Muraki."  
  
"Nonononono!", Tatsumi pushed both of them apart, face beet red, "Muraki's a pervert! That's all fiction!"  
  
"Fiction?... I had that for dinner last night!"  
  
"That's chicken Tsuzuki.", Hisoka suddenly turned serious, "Where did he kiss you Tsuzuki?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Did you catch that Tatsumi? Now go ahead."  
  
"What?!", the boy's eyes widened even larger than his glasses, "What are you implying?!"  
  
"Tatsumi always uses big words... I can't understand him!", Tsuzuki complained. He suddenly gasped in suprise as Muraki went past Tatsumi and placed a kiss on his left cheek. The older boy then pulled away all the while smiling brightly, "All cured Tsuzuki."  
  
"You-you-you stained Tsuzuki's innocence!", Tatsumi proceeded to chase the taller boy aroung the room, the shadows around him moving wildly.  
  
"I'm all well now Hisoka!"  
  
"... Baka." -_-  
  
"Now class!", Wakaba reappeared, arms full of crayons, "It's time to draw!"  
  
Tatsumi paused in his chasing of Muraki to sniff dissaprovingly at the material, "That's so childish! My dad makes me use _real_ paint. Not watercolors but _real_ paint."  
  
Tsuzuki beamed at him, "That's so cool Tatsumi!"  
  
Tatsumi's mood brightened considerably, "You think so?"  
  
"Now. Who will help me distribute the paint?", she smiled as Terazuma raised his hand, "Thank you Terazuma."  
  
"Terazuma likes Wakaba-sensei!", Watari pointed out knowingly. Tatsumi and Muraki nodded as they heard this. Tsuzuki was too busy telling Hisoka how late he slept last night and didn't catch it, "My sister let me watch Saiyuki with her till 10:00 PM! I wasn't even sleepy!"  
  
After the materials were distributed among the class Wakaba set the class to work.  
  
Tsuzuki peered over Watari's shoulder, "What are you drawing Watari?"  
  
"A tiger..."  
  
"I see.", the purple eyed boy picked up the paper, "Cool!"  
  
"Your holding it the wrong way.", Watari remarked drily.  
  
"Oh yeah!", he flipped it over.  
  
"It's still the wrong way!"  
  
Meanwhile Tatsumi was deeply engrossed on his work. The money had to look crispy and the right kind of green was needed to make it look real. Good thing he memorized the faces on the bills.  
  
"Come see what I've drawn Tsuzuki!", Muraki beckoned.  
  
"... there's a lot of red. Is that a basketball?"  
  
"No. My half-brothers head which I keep in my room.", Tsuzuki paled, "That over there's my pet cat's remains after I accidentally dropped the kitchen knife. Then there's my mother finger when-"  
  
Tsuzuki burst into tears which made Wakaba run towards them, "Muraki! How many times do I have to tell you! No bloody drawings in class! Only nice things."  
  
"They are nice.", Muraki countered, looking pleased at the reaction he had gotten from Tsuzuki.  
  
Hisoka tried to comfort his best friend when he returned to his seat, "I drew a picture of your kitten Byakko and your canary Suzaku."  
  
"Saa~aaa! It's cool Hisoka! Can I have it after sensei checks it? I wanna post in on my wall!", Tsuzuki was once again all smiles.  
  
"Sure. It's not that good tho-"  
  
"It's cool! Really cool!", Hisoka blushed as his friend fawned over his drawing.  
  
When they all submitted their drawings Wakaba clapped her hands, "Now children! Time for spelling! Then aftwerwards...", she left it hanging.  
  
"SHOW AND TELL!", the children chorused happilly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
"Now children! Spell eaten."  
  
"That easy! I have one as a pet!"  
  
"That's kitten Tsuzuki."  
  
Muraki smiled over at them, "Tsuzuki is so cute."  
  
Tatsumi who sat inbetween them pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose, "Pay attention Tsuzuki. Don't let this boy disturb you."  
  
After the long grueling (for Tsuzuki and Terazuma) quiz, everyone shifted in their seats exitedly as they waited for Wakaba to call them for their turn in show and tell.  
  
"Now.", the pretty young woman smiled, "Who wants to go first?"  
  
Tsuzuki waved his hand wildly in the air, "Ok Tsuzuki. Come forward."  
  
The small boy clutched a box to his chest, grinning brightly as he reached the front of the classroom. He opened it revealing several golden brown pastries, "These here are the first cookies I baked all by myself without my sisters help! I brought them so everyone can have a taste!"  
  
"Tsuzuki! You shouldn't have!", Wakaba took one and bit into it happily. She turned green.  
  
"Is it good?", Tsuzuki asked worriedly.  
  
"Yesh.", Wakaba managed to choke between mouthfulls before excusing herself and running out the door.  
  
"She must like it so much she's going to share them!", Watari exclaimed as he got himself a piece. Then he turned blue.  
  
"Want one Hisoka?", Hisoka took it, and once his friend's back was turned, tucked it in his pocket.  
  
Tatsumi declined saying he was allergic. Terazuma downright refused.  
  
"Feed me Tsuzuki."  
  
Purple eyes were supicious, "Why?"  
  
Muraki was the picture of innocence, "My hands are dirty."  
  
"Ok.", Tsuzuki gamely placed the end in his classmates mouth and waited expectanly. Muraki ate it all without a change of expression, "It's good."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"There are still some crumbs left.", Muraki reached out and grabbed the smaller boy's wrist then licked Tsuzuki's fingers clean with his small pink tongue. Tsuzuki meeped.  
  
"MURAKI!", the silver haired boy smirked as he dodged Hisoka's pencil case and Tatsumi's sharpener. Tsuzuki ran back to his seat and wiped his fingers on his shorts, eyes panicked.  
  
Wakaba appeared, completely oblivious to the charged air, wiping her lips with the back of her hand, "N-now. Who wants to go next?"  
  
Watari was chosen and he kept something hidden in his hands as he walked to the front. Finally he opened his palms to reveal a tiny owl.  
  
"This!", he said proudly, "Is 003! He's a real live owl all the way from across the sea!", a chorus of ooh's and aah's erupted. Even Muraki looked impressed.  
  
"Watari let me hold him once! Please Watari?", Tsuzuki exclaimed exitedly. Watari grinned.  
  
"Can I hold it?", Muraki asked softly. Watari's glare was answer enough.  
  
"Now Tatsumi. Your next."  
  
"I-", the boy said proudly as he whipped out the newspaper, "Have today's issue of 'Money Talks'. This helps me keep in tune with the buisness world and so I can know what's good to invest on."  
  
Tsuzuki clapped his hands, "Tatsumi's so grown up! I want to be grown up like him!", the other boy blushed at the applause.  
  
It was finally Hisoka's turn.  
  
"I have a cactus. My dad brought it all the way from Texas.", the small boy held it up.  
  
"Did it come with the cowboy hat?", Watari wanted to know.  
  
"Uh-huh. You don't even have to water it often. Only once a week."  
  
Tatsumi nodded, "A smart investment.", earning more applause from Tsuzuki who was impressed by big words.  
  
Hisoka done, Muraki finally came forward and drew out a small pocket knife, "This is Cut the knife. Cut's not an ordinary knife. When he cuts you you'll bleed forever."  
  
Wakaba rubbed her aching forhead, "That's nice Muraki."  
  
The boy looked taken aback, "Don't you want to know where I got it?", when he teacher slowly nodded he turned to the class once more, "There was this boy who kept on picking on me. So one day I took this blade from my dad then did something secret to it then I went after the boy and buried it in his-"  
  
"Terazuma! It's your turn!"  
  
Muraki didn't seem fazed at being interrupted and walked slowly to his seat. At the last minute he tossed to the knife to Tsuzuki, "Catch."  
  
"Huh? What?", the boy paled and burts into surprised tears as the blade landed on his lap.  
  
"Muraki!", Wakaba was shocked, "Step out of the room right -now- till I call you back in!"  
  
"Yes sensei.", He walked past Tsuzuki's desk and picked up the knife, leaning softly to whisper in the other boy's ear, "Cut likes you.", he licked a tear off the boys cheek before running out the room. Hisoka and Tatsumi seethed while Tsuzuki buried his face in Hisoka's shoulder.  
  
"That boy...", their teacher brightened as she caught sight of Terazuma staring up at her. She ruffled his hair before stepping back.  
  
"I want to show everyone my collection of favorite pictures. This is a picture of my sister and our puppy. And this one's when I-", suddenly a picture slipped out from between the pages.  
  
Watari swiflty picked it up, "Eh? What's a picture of Wakaba-sensei doing in your favorite pictures?"  
  
Terazuma snatched it up, "No-nothing!"  
  
Hisoka was wide eyed, "You like Wakaba sensei!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
Tsuzuki sniffled before looking up, "He can't like her! She's a girl so she's got cooties!"  
  
"Wakaba-sensei's special. She's got cootie immunity Tsuzuki.", Tatsumi stated in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Oooo~hhh!"  
  
Wakaba smiled and blushed softly as she ruffled Terazuma's hair once more, "I think a picture collection is a wonderful thing to have. It's good to have something to remind you the past.", suddenly the bell rang, "Allright class! Be back in 30 minutes!"  
  
Tsuzuki walked out the door sandwiched between Tatsumi and Hisoka, purple tare-panda lunchbox in his hands. Watari followed right behind them. Terazuma always stayed behind to eat with Wakaba.  
  
Watari suddenly ran forward, "Last one to the see saw is a rotten egg!"  
  
From behind the monkey bars, two pairs of eyes watched them closely.  
~*~*~*  
  
Will the insanity continue? Will Cali-chan kill off more of your braincells? Unfortunately, yes! ^-~  
  



End file.
